battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Israel
Hello, we are the Kingdom of Israel, or Israel for short. Our home system was once called the Kepler-452 System, which we have renamed to the Judaean System. The System is 1,400 Light Years from Earth and we have colonized the second planet from the Sun. The Sun has been named Judaea and the planet we have colonized has been named Israel, in honor of our once beloved Homeland. The System also contains other 4 Inner Planets, the closest to Judaea we call Makpah, the third from Judaea we call Ahtede, the forth from Judaea we call Tzonen and the fifth from Judaea we call Sehlah. There is also two Outer Gas Giants which we call Keytor and Aad. Israel Shalom, welcome to the Kingdom of Israel. We are the successor of the State of Israel and are located in the Judeah Star System which is approximately 1,400 Light Years from the Sol Star System. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence and our main goal is the continuation of peace between all nations of the Milky Way as well as the prosperity of Israel itself. We have one of the finest militaries in the galaxy, though our Navy is what we pride ourselves in as well as our technology that we develop for all military branches, such as Advanced Railguns and Iron Dome. We accept all ideologies, unless they directly persecute our people, which means any nation is welcome to create an alliance with us to continue our diverse array of connections. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News *''We have resettled in our new Star System, Judeah!'' *'The Israeli Navy has decided to begin a renaming and restructuring of the Israeli Fleet.' *''The INS Abraham SBA-1 has been designated as the Israeli Navies Flagship.'' Chain of Command *'Aluf David Marcus' *'Ra'al ' *'Ta'al ' *'Alam ' *'Sa'al ' *'Rasan ' *'Rasan ' *'Rasan ' *'Rasan ' *'Rasan ' *'Seren ' *'Seren ' *'Seren ' *'Seren ' *'Seren ' *'Segen ' *'Segen ' *'Segen ' *'Segen ' *'Segen ' *'Sagam ' *'Sagam ' *'Sagam ' *'Sagam ' *'Sagam ' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Tzolelet(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' *'Sa'al-K'rav (Flying Battleship Strike Group Commander) Yanki Cohen' Alliances Non-Aggresion Pacts Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Mossad MossadLogo.png|Mossad Logo Mossad is the best intelliggence agancy in the world. their job is to handle Internal affairs, foreign intelligence, and stealth incursions. Mossad agents are the best of the best with years of training and tons of experience. They help shut down terrorist cells and assassinate key figures that threaten Israel and her allies. Mossad agents can spend years spying on a target before either killing them or arresting them. Regardless, if Mossad is hunting you down, it's already to late to run. Aveer Chayeel IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign Air Based Weapons *Thermobaric Bombs *Laser Guided Bombs *Conventional Bombs *Bunker Buster Bombs *Satellite Guided Bombs *Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles *Python Short Range Missiles *Derby Medium Range Missiles *M17 20mm Rotary Cannon Strike Craft Fighters Lavi.jpg|F-18 Lavi II Jet Fighter. The F-18 is Israel's primary Air Superiority Fighter. With a single Jet Engine, it can reach speeds of Mach 2 and is very maneuverable. It has a M17 20mm Rotary Cannon as well as 10 hardpoints, 1 on each wingtip and 8 on its belly, to carry Missiles and/or Bombs. Nesher.jpg|F-26 Nesher II Heavy Jet Fighter. The F-26, while classified as a Heavy Fighter, has an astounding bomb payload, thus letting it be used as a Light Bomber. It has a M17 20mm Rotary Cannon as well as 25,000 pound bomb payload. Despite this, with two Jet Engines, it can still each Mach 2 while fully loaded. K'fir.jpg|F-28 K'fir II Jet Interceptor. The F-28 is a very capable aircraft, with a M17 20mm Rotary Cannon and 4 hardpoints in a bay in the belly of the aircraft to reduce drag, for Bombs and/or Missiles and being able to surpass Mach 3.5 with 2 Jet Engines. The F-28 is usually meant for Intercepting enemy aircraft attempting to penetrate Israeli Airspace but is also used by the Israeli Navy to do high speed strafe runs on Warships to disable AA and CIWS. Nammer.jpg|F-36 Nammer II Stealth Jet Fighter. The F-36 is the newest aircraft in the Israeli Aircraft. It can reach Mach 2.5 and is still very maneuverable. That said, it's armament is a M17 20mm Rotary Cannon and has 8 hardpoints in a bay inside the belly of the aircraft to reduce its cross radar signature. It is mostly used for special operations that require complete stealth to carry out. Eretz Chayeel IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign Handheld Based Weapons Pistols Jericho 941.jpg|Jericho 941 Pistol Assault Rifles TAR-21.jpg|Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle Galil Ace.jpg|Galil Ace Assault Rifle Submachine Guns MTAR-21.jpg|Micro Tavor MTAR-21 Submachine Gun Uzi 15.jpg|Uzi Submachine Gun Sniper Rifles STAR-21.jpg|Super Tavor STAR-21 Sniper Rifle M95.jpg|Barak M95 Sniper Rifle Vehicles Tanks MERKAVA IV.png|Merkava IV MBT Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers NAMER II.png|Namer II IFV Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns SHOLEF II.png|Sholef II SPG Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Yam Chayeel IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign Ship Based Weapons *80" Mark X Advanced Railgun *21"/50 Machsher 17 Naval Gun *Popeye IV Cruise Missile *Gabriel VII Sea-Skimming Missile *DCH VI Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers |-|Aerospace= |-|Surface= INS Chazak.png|INS Ariel Sharon CVN-1 IMG_3579.PNG|INS Shimon Peres CVN-17 Battlecarriers |-|Aerospace= |-|Surface= Battlecruisers |-|Aerospace= Baghdad.jpg|INS Baghdad CCA-1 |-|Surface= INS Baghdad.png|INS Baghdad CC-1 INS Dubai.png|INS Dubai CC-9 INS Amman.jpeg|INS Amman CC-17 Battleships |-|Aerospace= Tel Aviv.jpg|INS Tel Aviv BBA-1 Cairo.png|INS Cairo BBA- |-|Surface= INS Tel Aviv.png|INS Tel Aviv BB-1 INS Cairo.png|INS Cairo BB-9 INS Moshe.png|INS Moshe BB-48 Cruisers |-|Aerospace= Kochah.jpg|INS Kochah CAA-1 Chasen.jpg|INS Chasen CAA- |-|Surface= Destroyers |-|Aerospace= Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa DDA-1 |-|Surface= INS Haifa.png|INS Haifa DDG-1 INS Eilat.png|INS Eilat DDG-126 Frigates |-|Aerospace= |-|Surface= Helicopter Carriers |-|Aerospace= |-|Surface= Submarines |-|Aerospace= |-|Surface= INS Gal.jpg|INS Gal SS-1 patrolling Israeli waters INS Dolphin.jpg|INS SS-76 Dolphin running Missile Drills. INS Tannin.jpg|INS SS-151 Tannin preparing to dive. Super Warships |-|Aerospace= Abraham.jpg|INS Abraham SBA-1 Reuben.png|INS Reuben SBA-6 Zebulun.png|INS Zebulun SBA-11 David.png|INS David SBA-16 |-|Surface= INS King David.png|INS King David BBS-801 INS Reuben.jpeg|INS Reuben BBS-701 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies